Alone in the Shadows
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Pitch Just wants to be believed in again. To have someone that he can love that will love him. Fortunately, he knows just the person. Wondering a graveyard one night, Pitch see's a side of Jack Frost that he never has before. The two enjoy each others company and things get heated pretty quickly. Bad summary :/ SLASH AND SMUT WARNING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! My first lemon 1 shot!


Watching the Guardian at this distance frustrated the bringer of nightmares. He wished he could get closer and wreak havoc on that head of his, filling it with fears that even _he_ had never explored. Jack Frost, the Guardian of fun and winter and The Nightmare Kings sworn enemy. But that word that separated them... _Enemy_... Why?! Pitch Black _hated_ it. Considered that he wanted to tear the teenager to shreds, but he felt as if he had affections toward him that only ran a one way trip, never to be returned. Pitch sticks to the shadows, swooping like the silent wind closer to the boy, wanting a closer look. A graveyard was the last place he expected to see the boy. His skin almost shone in the darkened night, radiating off anything he touched or was near. A graveyard was a place where Pitch could gather his thoughts, but tonight his thoughts were scattered and sketched. Seeing the boy looking so glum and distraught seemed to have an affect on the Boogeyman.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack questions, not taking his eyes off the grave and leaning his head against his staff. He had to admit, Pitch was impressed that Jack even sensed he was in his presence.

"Getting fresh air and gathering my thoughts. What brings you to the darkened areas of the town, dear Jack?" Pitch replies, truthfully. Frost glances at his enemy and back at his grave. Pitch moves closer slightly.

"Who is it?" Begging for a look

"...Me, three hundred years ago." He smirks slightly, a tear threatening to fall. The Nightmare King, no regard or care for anything or anyone, can't help his face drop slightly and his stomach churn with sympathy. What was wrong with him, having these feelings for the person he was supposed to be filled with hatred for?!

"I would visit my mother and sisters grave, but I have no idea where they are, so I feel like this is the closest I can get." Jack explains, expecting Pitch to lose interest or attack. He seems quiet shocked when it doesn't happen.

"Dear Jack, dwelling on the past and looking so sad, it doesn't look right on your face." Pitch says, solemnly.

"It's the least I can do to pay my respects, as I can't go back to see them." Jack replies "Pitch, thank you, by the way." Pitch can't help but raise an eyebrow and look on for him to explain.

"Each time you knock me down, I force myself to get back up. You give me the strength to and I fight hoping that one day you will be able to join the Guardians. I just thought I'd mention that before I go." Jack explains.

"Go?! Go where?" Pitch asks, a little more emotional than he'd like to admit.

"I have to help North with Christmas, do you know how much ice and snow that is for the whole world?" Jack smirks. J-Jack was leaving?! Pitch can't help drop in his stomach and his heart miss a beat. This would be at least five months without an encounter. No, he wouldn't let him go, not without a proper goodbye anyway! He approaches the boy, slipping with the shadows curled around him and wraps his arms around the boys neck.

"P-Pitch?" Jack stammers, not knowing weather to accept or reject the embrace.

"You really think I was going to let you go without a goodbye? There's something about you Jack. Weather it's your silver hair, your sapphire eyes or your cocky attitude, something about you makes me want to conjure up works of art with the sands." Pitch whispers. Jack turns in the rogues arms to face him. He wraps his arms around the dark being and quickly pecks his lips. Pitch looks stunned for a second with the action and cold touch, but he decides that the cold just made him feel warm inside.

"Is that it? Your greatest enemy only gets a half a second peck? Why won't you be my canvas Jack?" Pitch questions, lowering his voice to a husky whisper. His tongue traces along Frost's jaw line, with no protest. A small trail of sparkling black sand is left on his skin and falls lightly off onto his shoulder. Jack shudders slightly.

"Shadows too much to handle?" Pitch teases.

"Wait 'till its my turn." Jack smirks, cockily. Jack presses his forehead against Pitch's and licks a thin line around his dark lips, leaving slight frost particles behind. The sensations makes Pitch gasp slightly.

"Colder than your heart?" Jack whispers into his ear lustfully.

"My heart is a lot warmer than you think, dear Jack." Pitch replies.

"I bet, but.. How about.. You show..." Jack trails as Pitch's tongue circles his collarbone and lightly licks up his pale cold skin, to the corner of his mouth. More shadows curl around them and Pitch takes hold of Jacks hands. Together they sink into the shadows and resurface in Pitch's lair under the wooden bed.

Pitch's main Nightmare Horse senses his master's enemy's presence and stands tall over him. Realising that the two are intwined in a different way other than battle, it lowers its head slightly in a sort of bow. Pitch guides Jack toward his bedroom, not breaking the passionate kiss between the two. Pitch's back accidentally backs into the black and gold globe whichever is shinning under the smallest day of light. Jack pushes his tongue into Pitch's awaiting mouth and the two battle for domination of the others mouth. Jacks tongue is cold against Pitch's, making him gasp a little, giving Jack an advantage. As Jack tastes all the pleasures of Pitch's mouth, the two continue their slowed journey to the bedroom. Trying desperately not to break the kiss, Pitch pulls Jack's frost tinted hoodie over his head and tosses it to the darkened bedroom floor. Pitch's fingers slowly and lightly trace over the tinted muscles on the teens chest. Jack moans slightly into the Boogeyman's mouth as they travel with the shadows to the grand four poster bed. Pushing Jack onto the soft mattress, the cold hands of the boy wrap around Pitch's robe and slides it over his shoulders and it falls to the floor. Shadows hook around Jack's trousers an slide them off. The two are left in just their undergarments, with their lips entwined. Their hips seem to be drawn to each other and they grind against each others erection through the thin fabrics, moaning in rhythm with their hips.

"I can make you feel whole again Jack, no more bad nightmares or memories." Pitch whispers into Jacks ear. His hands slide to under the teens underwear and wrap around his member, stroking it softly.

"And I can make you feel wanted and believed in again." Jack shudders, licking a path from Pitch's shoulder to the corner of his mouth. Pitch's movements begin to quicken on Jacks shaft, until, eventually, Pitch can't resist any longer; clamping his lips around it, sucking it lightly. Jacks moans louden and his breathing becomes heavier. His fingers can't help but slide through Pitch's dark hair and his own head sinks into the pillow. Jack gasps as he can't hold his load anymore and it slips down Pitch's throat. Licking his lips lustfully, Pitch trails kisses up Jack's stomach and back to his face.

"Are those memories fading?" Pitch whispers. For a touch that seemed forbidden between the two, the both seemed to be enjoying it. Jack's hand wraps around Pitch's own shaft and sends cold shocks of ice down it. Pitch moans and falls into the bed as Jack crawls downward. His lips close around Pitch's member and he gasps at the coldness. Pitch tries to force himself to sit upward, but can't so instead he sends a shadow toward Jack's face and caress it smoothly. Swirling his tongue around the tip, both moan in pleasure and eventually Pitch's cum slides down Jacks throat. Jack is quickly flipped to his hands and knees on the bed, as Pitch can't hold back any longer. Gripping his shoulder, The King of Nightmares leans to the side of Jacks face.

"Are you ready?" He questions in a lustful whisper.

"Ready and able." Jack almost pleads. Slowly, Pitch pushes his cock into Jacks entrance and Jack can't help but scream in pain and his face twists in agony. But after a couple of pushes, his screams turn to moans and his face fades to a desirable face of pleasure. Jack grips the bed sheets and pushes back a little, so there is easier access for Pitch, who is rocking his hips to a rhythm in his head. Wisps of shadows curl and round the turn as Pitch is filled with happiness and pleasure for the first in a long time.

"P-Pitch! I-I'm coming!" Jack alerts. The white liquid spurts up Jacks chest and Pitch's embeds itself inside the Guardian. The two collapse onto the bed holding each other in a tangled mess and loving arms. The two fall asleep together.

The next morning Pitch wakes to an empty room. His heart felt like it had been retched from his heart. What they shared last night meant nothing? But, somehow he knew that it could never have been. Children hated him, and so did the Guardians, yet children loved Jack. Pitch was about to curl himself up in the shadows again, when he spotted a note on the bedside table.

'Gone to do my duties, see you soon ;)xxx : Jack' Pitch smirks and brings it to his chest slightly. Finally, after so long, someone he'd been waiting for for ages loved him and believed in him.


End file.
